


Relaxing after work

by Enorra



Category: Monsterkinkmeme - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: D/s, Exhibitionism, Exophilia, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enorra/pseuds/Enorra
Summary: Corporate orc gets home from a long day at the office and just needs to give up control for a little while.





	Relaxing after work

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt from Monsterkinkmeme on Tumblr.  
> https://monsterkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/183993026495/the-moment-that-your-massive-beautiful-orc

The moment that your massive, beautiful orc stumbled in through the door after work, looking exhausted and stressed, his suit jacket open, his shirt unbuttoned, and his eyes desperate, you knew he’d had one of those awful days. 

With a high powered job, he was used to the stress and the toll, but some days he needed to come home and escape. Today was one of those days. 

“Please,” he whispered, dumping his briefcase in the hallway and just standing there. “Please… can I…?”

“Of course,” you whispered, taking off his jacket for him and hanging it on a peg. “You know where it lives. Do you want me to come in after a little while, or will you come out and present yourself to me?”

Indecision flashed in his eyes as he looked imploringly down at you. “I… I don’t know…” he said. He’d left the CEO at the door, and had become your sub the moment he’d laid eyes on you. 

Taking pity on him, you took his heavy-set jaw in both your hands, kissed him lightly, teasingly on the lips, and said, “You have five minutes to prepare yourself for me, sweetheart.”

He nodded, smiled, hissed, “Thank you,” and headed for the bedroom. 

When you opened the door, there beside the bed, knelt your perfect pet. He needed the release that this gave him, and you recalled the long night you’d spent working it all out - which words he liked, and which he didn’t, what his boundaries were, and what yours were too, and eventually, you had come to this perfect arrangement. 

Collared with a thick leather band, head bowed with his long dark braid falling down his tattooed back, your orc knelt with his hands crossed behind his back, ready, half-hard already, and utterly submissive to you.

\------------------------------------

You cross the room and stand before him, his head remains bowed, studying the floor. “Look at me, Ulgan.”

He raises his amber eyes to yours, you can see his eyes look a bit misty. “Oh, love.” You caress his head as he leans against your belly for a moment. “You did have a hard day didn’t you?” 

He nods, and you can feel him inhaling deeply, as if the scent of you is a calming balm. You reach down and hook your finger through the ring at the front of his collar, gaining his undivided attention. “Get on the bed, I want your face. ” Your voice is barely more than a whisper, but you notice his cock jump at your tone. 

You slip out of the room to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, these sessions can always leave your throat a bit parched. Walking back to the bedroom, one of the specially made dining chairs you both found at an orcish home furnishing shop catches your eye, the shopkeep went on and on about their sturdiness. Hmm.

Reentering the bedroom, Ulgan has his head at the very corner of the bed, body resting diagonally across it. He raises an upside down eyebrow at you coming back dragging a char with you. You simply smirk. 

His throat works as you undress, you watch his hands clench and unclench at his sides with his desire to touch you. He will wait until you give him permission, you smile at his need. You stride up to the edge of the bed and straddle his face. His cock slaps his belly in anticipation and you can feel his cool tusks and hot breath on you. 

“Now pet, make me come.” The words hardly leave your mouth before he’s devouring you. Tongue lashing at your clit, sliding between your slick folds. His tusks add a nice hard counterpoint to his soft mouth, he’s grown to be an expert on rubbing them against your clit carefully, so as not to actually hurt you. Writhing on his mouth, your breath coming in gasps. Gods this feels good. 

“Use your hands too” you moan. His hands shoot up, grabbing your thighs and pulling you hard against his face. You moan loudly, and lean your hands against his hard chest, not trusting your legs to hold you. You slide one hand down and grip his massive cock in your fist, you can feel his sharp intake of breath as his hips jerk forward. You feel a growl begin in his chest as he redoubles his efforts, fucking you with his tongue. 

Panting his name is all you can manage as he sucks hard on your clit and you feel your inner walls start to shudder and you simply shatter. You collapse forward onto his glistening chest as he slowly licks you through the last shudders of your orgasm. 

“Mmm, such a good boy.” You kiss his sternum as you stand. You walk over to the bathroom and grab a moist towel, cleaning yourself up a bit, and grab another for him. He’s resumed his log-like position on the bed, head hanging off the edge, covered in your juices, cock still rigidly erect.

You lovingly wipe his mouth and face with the hand towel and push on one of his tusks so he opens his mouth. You stuff the towel in as a makeshift gag and he lets out a questioning “Murff?” You wrap your finger in the collar loop and guide him up and into the dining chair. Then head over to his dresser and grab two hanks of soft blue rope. You see his eyes darken when you set to work, tying his legs and arms to the chair, then across his chest and through the collar loop.

He strains against the rope just a bit to see if it’ll hold. It does. A tension goes out of him, no longer having to hold back. You pull the towel out of his mouth now and fling it into some corner of the room. You sit astride the chair, letting his cock rub against your warm mound, and kiss him deeply. Working your kisses down his neck and shoulder, you wrap your fingers around his throat and squeeze… just a bit. He groans deliciously, and his cock jerks against you. 

The phone rings.

His work phone.

He gives you a look that is somewhere between panicked and furious at the interruption. You grab his phone off the dresser, hit speaker, and hold it to him.

“This is Ulgan. What do you need?” He growls into the receiver. 

His assistant is terribly sorry to have disturbed him, but there is a marketing teleconference that he never dialed into and they requested his approval before they began on the project. Without further prompting, the assistant patches him into the conference room phone. The voices of several arguing people fill the room, talking about market trends and… blah blah blah. 

Ulgans’ eyes are still devouring the sight of you, and he looks as though a teleconference is the absolute last thing he wants right now. You place the phone on the night table next to the bed, and hold a finger over your lips in a shushing motion. 

You reseat yourself on his lap and nuzzle the sensitive skin on his neck, just below his ear. He lets out somewhere between a purr and a growl. 

The conversation on the line pauses. 

So do you. 

“Did you like that idea, or no, Ulgan?” a man's voice asked from the line. “‘s fine. Sorry, I didn’t realize the line wasn’t muted.” He looks pointedly at you. Like he wants you to do that now. You shake your head and smile at him, putting a finger to his lips. The conversation on the line continues, and so do you. 

You lick up his neck, and bite just below his chin, earning a deep exhale. 

Reaching down, you guide his cock to your entrance, and slowly lower yourself onto him. He stretches you so fully, your eyes roll back in your head and you have to remember to breathe. The ropes strain across his chest, he wants to hold you, wants to pound you down onto his cock. You’re enjoying taking your time, drawing this out, keeping his silent while the phone is right there. 

You roll his nipples between your fingers and he rocks up hard into you. His intense stare holding your eyes. You lick his jaw and whisper into his ear “You’re being such a good boy.”

He moans, head falling back while you work yourself on his massive cock. You feel an orgasm starting, you fist your fingers through his hair and pull his head up to yours. He lets out a quiet breathy whine. “Such a good pet. Would you like to come?” He buries his face in your neck and inhales you deeply, you feel him nod. 

“Beg me.” you whisper harshly into his ear.

“P...Please. Gods,” He was definitely struggling to keep his voice down. “Please let me come.”

“More.” You quietly demand. 

Ulgan strained harder against the ropes trying to be closer to you. Both your hands in his hair, forcing his head back to look into your eyes while you bounced on his lap. 

“You are so fucking good at this. I love you. I want to please you. I want to come for you. Please.” The look of utter devotion in his eyes broke the final straw for you. 

You began to shudder but managed to whisper “Come!” before losing all coherent thought. 

You felt him doing his best to pump into you from his tied position, and he let out a very not quiet growl as he sank himself to the hilt and erupts. You feel his hot cum filling you, leaking down your legs, your own orgasm milking him more. Right on the heels of the first, you feel another orgasm rip through you, and you shout with the intensity of it.

You shudder, coming back down from the orgasm high, you nuzzle his cheek with yours.  
“I love you, pet,” you whisper as you wrap your arms around his neck in a hug. 

He leans into you and sighs contentedly. “And I love you.” his voice low and gruff. 

You then notice the silence coming from the phone and jerk up to look at him. He shrugs, still breathing heavy, and you reach over and hit End Call. 

Cheeks burning with embarrassment, you untie him quickly. As soon as his arms are free, he catches you around the waist, then tilts your chin up to look at him. “Hey, don't worry about it. The office gossip had gotten dull anyway.”

You let out a little puff of laughter. He holds you close in a gentle but firm hug. Resting his head on yours. “That was perfect, by the way.” He kisses your head. “Exactly what I needed after I got home.”

You smile into his chest, hook a finger up into the ring at his collar and pull him down for a kiss. He grabs your ass and walks you into the living room, sitting down on the sofa with you still straddling him. 

You lean back smiling. 

“So… pizza or Chinese food tonight?”


End file.
